pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Arlo Bates
Arlo Bates (December 16, 1850 - August 25, 1918) was an American poet, prose author, newspaperman, and academic. Life Bates was born at East Machias, Maine. He graduated from Bowdoin College in 1876. In 1880 Bates became the editor of the [Boston Sunday Courier]] (1880–1893) and afterward became professor of English at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Recognition He was elected a Fellow of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences in 1900. Publications Poetry *''Berries of the Brier. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. *A Lad's Love. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1887. *Sonnets in Shadow. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1887. *The Poet and his Self. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1891. *Told in the Gate. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1892. *The Torch-bearers. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1894. *Under the Beech Tree. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1899. Plays *A Gentle Jury: A farce in one act. Boston: W.H. Baker, 1897. *Her Deaf Ear: A one-act comedy. Boston: W.H. Baker, 1907. *A Mothers' Meeting: An entertainment in one scene for female characters. Boston: W.H. Baker, 1909. *A Business Meeting: A parlor play in one act. Boston: W.H. Baker, 1905. *''An Interrupted Propsal. Boston: W.H. Baker, 1907. Novels *''Patty's Perverserities. Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1881. *Mr. Jacobs: A tale of the drummer, the reporter, and the pretidigateur. Boston: W.B. Clarke & Carruth, 1883. *The Pagans. New York: Holt, 1884. *A Wheel of Fire. New York: Scribners, 1885. *The Philistines. Boston: Ticknor, 1889. *Albrecht. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1890. *The Puritans. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1898. *Love in a Cloud: A comedy in filigree. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1900. *The Diary of a Saint. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1902. *''The Witch of Harpswell: A tale of the old days when Maine was a colony of Massachusetts. 1922. Short fiction *''A Book o'Nine Tales. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1891. *The Intoxicated Ghost and other stories. (1908) *In the Bundle of Time. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1893. Non-fiction *F. Seymour Hayden and Engraving'' (pamphlet). Boston: Press of A. Mudge & Son, 1882. *''Talks on Writing English. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1896. *Talks on the Study of Literature. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1897. *Talks on Writing English, Second Series. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1901. *Talks on Teaching Literature. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1906. * "Introduction" to Edwin Percy Whipple, ''Charles Dickens: The man and his work. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1912.Charles Dickens: The man and his work (1912), Internet Archive. Web, July 1, 2013. Children's books * Prince Vance: The story of a prince with a court in his box (with Eleanor Putnam). Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1888 *''The Boston Mother Goose (published in aid of the Boston Allied Bazaar). Boston: George H. Ellis, 1916. Edited *Eleanor Putnam, ''Old Salem. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1893. *''Poems by John Keats. Boston & London: Ginn, 1896. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Arlo Bates, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 1, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"The Supreme Gift" ;Books * *Arlo Bates at Amazon.com * ;About * ;Etc. *Arlo Bates papers at Bowdoin College * Category:1850 births Category:1918 deaths Category:American newspaper editors Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Bowdoin College alumni Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology faculty Category:People from Washington County, Maine Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics